johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
ALTTPG:Items
There are a lot of items that Link can use. Some items can be used as a secondary weapon while other allow Link to do things he couldn't do otherwise. Secondary Items Note: Keep in mind that some of these items you will use will consume magic. =Consumes magic with each use. =Consumes magic while activated. Bow & Arrows The Bow & Arrows are your go to projectile item. It uses arrows which can defeat certain enemies that are normally invincible to the sword. Normal arrows are found initially after you find the bow. Silver Arrows are in the Mysterious pond in the Dark World by throwing the bow into that pond and the fairy will give you the Silver Arrows, they do more damage than normal arrows, and can help you in your final battle with Ganon. Boomerang/Magic Boomerang The Boomerang can be a useful item to use as it can stun certain enemies and even grab out of reach items. The regular (Blue) Boomerang is founded in Hyrule Castle, throw this boomerang into Hyrule's Mysterious Pond and the fairy will give you a Magic Boomerang which travels faster and has a longer range. Hookshot The Hookshot is found in the Swamp Palace in the Dark World. This item will allow Link to retract to the object he shoots the Hookshot at. It can even grab onto out of reach items and allow Link to collect them. Bombs Unlike in Ocarina of Time, you can use Bombs initially. They can be used to either damage enemies or blow holes in certain walls. You can also pick them up and throw bombs as well. You can also place 2 Bombs at one time. Magic Mushroom/Magic Powder The Magic Mushroom (not to be confused with the Super Mario Bros. power-up) is found in the Lost Woods, and it's not entirely useful. Give the Mushroom to the Witch at the Witch's hut, and if you come back later (but you can leave the Witch Hut area and return immediately) you can obtain the Magic Powder. The Magic Powder can be used on a wide variety of things and enemies. The Powder is especially useful on the red bubbles that you find in the dungeons as the powder will turn them into health restoring Fairies. Fire Rod The Fire Rod uses magical flames to burn certain objects and is very effective on certain enemies such as Gibdo and ice-based enemies. It can also allow Link to light torches that are out of reach. Ice Rod Inside an ice cave east of Lake Hylia, you'll find this item. The Ice Rod can freeze certain enemies, and once you have the Power Gloves, you can pick up frozen enemies and throw them. Bombos Medallion This is a magical Medallion that allows Link to use huge fire powers which makes fire explode from the ground and eliminate every enemy you see on screen. Ether Medallion This magical Medallion makes a bolt of lightning come down. But instead of shocking enemies, it freezes all enemies on screen. Quake Medallion The Quake Medallion allows Link to sink the Master Sword into the ground and send shockwaves along the ground and have strange effects on enemies you see on screen. Lantern This Lantern will not just light torches in a room, but this is the item that can be used as a personal light for dark rooms. Magic Hammer Not really magical, but the Magic Hammer can do damage to some enemies with a hard shell or helmet and can even pound stakes into the ground. Shovel This tool can allow link to dig up items from the ground. But it's primarily for finding the Ocarina Ocarina This Ocarina only has one tune to play. Once you have this, you can use it at Kakariko Village's Weather Vane and make a duck-like bird creature appear and allow you to fast travel to many places in Hyrule. The only drawback is that it can only be used in Hyrule. Bug Catching Net The Bug Catching Net is made to catch bees and fairies and you can put them in empty bottles to use for later. Book of Mudora With the Pegasus Boots, you can knock off the Book of Mudora from the top shelf in the Kakariko Library. This Book will allow Link to translate the ancient language of the Hylian people. This item is necessary to enter the Desert Palace. Bottle & Contents Bottles are multi-purpose items that can contain many contents. Potions: Potions can help you when traversing dungeons as well as fighting dungeon bosses. Red Potions restore your health, green potions restore your magic and the blue potion is a combination of the other 2. Bees: Usually a nuisance enemy that you sometimes find underneath bushes, grass or even trees. Bottle one up and it'll attack enemies if you let one go by an enemy. If you find a sparkling bee, send it to the Bottle merchant in Kakariko Village and he'll but it for 100 rupees. Fairies: These are health restoring creatures, but bottle one up and it becomes a revival item when you're defeated by enemies. Cane of Somaria An item with strange properties. Once swumg, it'll create a block that you can either puch, pull, pick up and throw or even break up and become fireballs. This item will also come in handy when you traverse Turtle Rock. Cane of Byrna The Cane of Byrna will render you invincible as long as you have magic. Magic Cape The Magic Cape will render you invisible as well as invincible as long you have magic. Magic Mirror By gazing into this mirror you can transport yourself back to Hyrule from the Dark World, but keep in mind it'll also leave a sparkling portal behind that will take you back to the Dark World. Equipment These items will enhance Link's abilities either it does more damage or give Link more defense or the ability to dash or swim. These items are quite good to find. Swords Link's primary weapon is definitely the sword (where would he be without it, it's dangerous to go alone, you know). There are 4 swords to use in the game. The Practice Sword you get from Link's uncle underneath the sewers of Hyrule Castle. But once you have the 3 pendants, you can obtain the Master sword, once you have the master sword (and if you're health meter is full) you can throw magic beams from the sword, it has the same damage output as the practice sword. As you progress through the game, you can upgrade your sword which can do more damage. Shields Shields can protect Link from certain projectiles from enemies. The Wooden Shield can protect Link from Arrows and Rocks. The Iron Shield can also deflect small fireballs. The Mirror shield can also deflect certain laser beams and huge fireballs. Tunics Tunics in this game determine how much defense Link has. Of course, his traditional Green tunic is what he has on at the beginning of the game, and provides no defense against enemy damage. The Blue Tunic gives Link roughly 1.5 times better defense against enemy attacks whereas the Red Tunic gives him twice the defense. Other Equipment Pegasus Boots After completing the Eastern Palace, return to Sahasrahla's Hideout and he'll give you the Pegasus Boots. This item will allow you to dash and you can cover a lot of ground and cut on travel time, you can also knock down certain walls or dash into trees to shake loose items such as rupees, apples (which are like hearts) and even bombs. Power Glove/Titan's Mitt Link can also lift things. Initally, he can lift up pots and bushes. But with these gloes, he can lift up rocks as well. The Power Glove can allow Link to lift up light colored rocks and the Titan's Mitt allows Link to lift dark colored rocks. Zora's Flippers The Zora's Flippers will allow Link to swim. While in the water, you can use the D-Pad to move and the B-Button to swim faster. Moon Pearl This item is one of the more important equipment items in the game. The Moon pearl has a special magic which protects the bearer from the changing effects of the Triforce. Initnally, when Link ventures into the Dark World, he turns into a pink colored Rabbit-like creature who is completely defenseless. The Moon Pearl prevents that from happening. Dungeon Items Items in dungeons are also quite useful. The small keys opens lock doors. A Dungeon map reveals the entire Dungeon for you, Compasses reveal the Boss Room and the Master Key opens certain doors as well as open big chests (which contains the dungeon item).